Stalking The Impossible
by Kiku1
Summary: This is my fave, and I think, my best work. I brought back an old fave charactor! Please read and review it!


Stalking the Impossible  
  
By: Lacy Schwede  
  
Willow froze, she could feel...something.  
  
"Will?" Buffy questions, sudden concern washing over her placid facial features.  
  
Willow wrapped her arms around herself, despite the heat; she was suddenly very cold.  
  
The Slayer looked around, although her vampire and demonic detectors were on full blast she could sense nothing. Yet the look of fear was printed clearly across her wiccan friends face.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I just ... I don't know, something doesn't feel right." Willow said staring fearfully out across the dark deserted cemetery. The witch was beginning to regret insisting she come along tonight. There were other ways of helping the slayer besides patrolling but tonight ... Willow felt antsy and the thought of once again burying herself in homework was not very inviting. Not to mention that she had the distinct feeling that there was something amiss in her friend, The Slayer's, life, if only Buffy would just tell her!  
  
"Will, I really appreciate you wanting to help me and all but you don't have to." Buffy had been reluctant to let Willow come with her in the first place, what she really wanted and needed was some time alone, without the Scooby gang, without a watcher, and definitely without Spike. She needed to get back into the swing of being the slayer ... alone.  
  
Willow sighed. "I really wanted to help you tonight." The sudden chill had passed but the unwillingness to go into the cemetery was still a feeling fresh in the witch's mind.  
  
"Some other time Will. There are lots of Vamps in the world. I don't think I'll be able to dust them all in one night. You can help me finish them off tomorrow." The Slayer replied, allowing a smile to creep across her face.  
  
Willow glanced back at the cemetery; the feeling of unease was so...there. "Buffy..." The smile faded from the Slayer's face.  
  
"Will...I'm The Slayer, it's what I do. Your the Slayer's best friend, it's what you do. You don't have to come with me. I'm a big tough girl remember. I can take care of myself." With that Buffy reached over and plucked the bag of supplies from the wiccan's embrace. "You go home. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning."  
  
Willow nodded, although she wasn't tired. What she really wanted was to go for a walk, not in the cemetery though, some other, nice alive people populated area.  
  
Buffy turned towards the cemetery once again. "I will see you tomorrow okay."  
  
She called already briskly walking into the shadowy tombstoned area.  
  
Nodding, Willow turned and started walking down a well lite street. Experience had taught her to say in as much light as possible.  
  
She was unexpectedly panged with the feeling of being watched. Expecting Buffy to be standing there the Witch whirled around only to find an empty street behind her. Chills slowly beginning to creep up her back. Willow quickened her pace.  
  
After a few minutes the felling lessened and she slowed down. Maybe a walk out alone wasn't such a good idea. She continued her stroll; this time headed for her house when the feeling of being followed quickly over powered her.  
  
She again quickened her pace; everywhere shadows loom out at her. Mind racing she dodged around a corner and hid just inside an alleyway. How cliche, she thinks to herself, I'm hiding in a dark alleyway. Now this it the part where some chainsaw welding maniac pops out of nowhere and cuts me to pieces.  
  
Deciding the ally is not such a good plan. Willow cautiously peaked her head around the corner of the building. Something was coming; there was a feeling around her, somewhat like a sudden remembered dream. Then she spotted him, slowly making his way towards her. She could not make out his features but the way he walked seemed so familiar. Swallowing hard, yet no longer afraid, Willow stepped out from her hiding place and made her way towards him.  
  
At about ten feet he stopped, there was a brief moment of silence before the figure said. "Hello Willow."  
  
Willow sucked in her breath, recognition washing over her. "Hello Oz."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow stepped closer to him. "How...what are you...doing here?" She questioned. Not exactly believing what she was seeing.  
  
"I came to see you." Willow's old love replied. "I missed you." He stated, a look of sadness and longing on his face.  
  
"Come closer, let me see you." Willow said, taking another step in his direction.  
  
Oz made no move to shorten the distance between them. "I have to go." He said retreating back into the darkness.  
  
"NO! Oz? Where are you going? Come back!" Willow cried racing after him but his speed was too much for her and she lost him in a matter of seconds.  
  
Willow halted, gasping for breath. She scanned the area but he was no where. "Oz?"  
  
* * *  
  
"No way" Xander shook his head in disbelief. "There is just no way you could have seen Oz last night. It's impossible." The tall brunet declared staring down at his redheaded friend.  
  
"Look, I know what I saw. Oz is here. In Sunnydale!" Willow said firmly. Defiantly staring back up at him.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy cuts in drawing both of there attention onto the slayer who was sitting comfortably at the table which just happen to be vacant of books for once. "How do you know Oz isn't here?"  
  
Xander frowned. He had been avoiding the whole Oz topic for so long. Oz. No, there was just no way. No way in hell Oz could have been in town last night. Xander could prove it but...that meant telling them...Xander shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Xander?" This new voice came from his girlfriend and love of his life Anya. Sure she was over 1,000 years older than he was but...when it comes to love...age is quite irrelevant. Anya put a soft hand to his arm, "hunny?"  
  
Xander sighed. "I know Oz wasn't in town last night because I talked to him." Shame washed over him as he looked at the shocked faces of those around him.  
  
"Wait, wait. You talked to him? Like, how? Face to face? Phone? What?" Willow stammered. Face a mixture of so many emotions he had to look away.  
  
"Phone." He stated.  
  
"And what? You just weren't going to tell us? Tell me? Xander!" This time the look of disappointment and anguish was so evanint on Willow's face it mad Xander sick to his stomach.  
  
Xander closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why now? Why today? Why do I have to tell you today! "Look...Oz...he was my friend and... when he left...I sort of...made him promise to keep in touch with me."  
  
"So you have known where he was this whole time!" Willow was so angry and distraught she was forced to quickly sit down. Oz! Oh, she had loved him so much. When he had left...sure she had Tara now...she loved Tara but...losing Oz had been the hardest thing she had ever lived through, and she had lived through a lot being friends with a Slayer. She had thought Oz would be lost to her forever. He didn't write or call, it had been over a year!  
  
Now...to find out Xander...he knew how to get ahold of Oz all along. Willow didn't know what to do, what to think. Suddenly she wanted Tara. She wanted to hold her, feel her close. But...she wasn't here. Tara had left her and now she was alone. Willow's mind was in such a state she couldn't think. Tara, I need you. Taking a deep breath she was able to say. "You and he have been in contact and you never told me? Damnit Xander! God! There was...IS...so much I need to talk to him about, so much I need to say."  
  
Willow's eyes were now in tears. "When I saw him last night...I...I realized how much I missed him."  
  
Buffy stood. She wasn't sure what to do, all she knew was her friend needed comport and the one person to give it to her wasn't here. Tara...Buffy had to go find her.  
  
Catching Anya's attention Buffy signaled that she was going to leave. Anya looked at her questionably, not understanding. Sighing in frustration, Buffy whispered to her her destination.  
  
Anya nodded; she too was feeling out of place.  
  
"It wasn't him you saw. I swear. I talked to Oz last night. I called his number, the number to his house, a house that is miles and miles away from here. There is no way I could have talked to him when I did and he then seen you when you said he did. Whoa. Did that come out right?" Xander asked, thinking over what he had said. Then catching Anya's nod. "I'm telling you, Oz is NOT here."  
  
"And I am telling you that I...SAW...HIM!" Willow cried. I saw him! I know I did! God damnit I wasn't dreaming!"  
  
"Look" Xander said in his most calming voice. "We can figure this out okay. I'll just call him and ask him if he was in town okay?"  
  
Willow looked down into her lap and nodded. She didn't quite trust her voice at that moment.. Oz. Speak to Oz? How could she speak to Oz? What would she say? What would He say? Willow's mind was racing so fast she was having a hard time keeping up. But there was one thought that screamed at her. If it wasn't Oz last night, who or maybe what, was it?  
  
Just about to make a silent exit, Buffy froze. Her hand had been ready to open the door when it opened by itself.  
  
In walked Tara.  
  
Tara instantly knew that something was wrong. The traces of tears were still visible on her old loves face, and the look of sadness was obvious.  
  
Shoving the bags she had been caring at Buffy, she quickly made her way to Willow. Willow saw her, like a sudden bright light in a dark cave. TARA! Willow jumped up and threw her arms around her. "Oh, Tara." And the tears came again.  
  
Tara gently stroked Willow's soft red hair, throwing a questioning look at the occupants of the room. "How about you tell me what is going on."  
  
* * *  
  
With Willow unable to speak, and Xander unwilling to speak, Buffy and Anya were forced to recap the events of the morning.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I think we have to call Oz and make sure of his current location. Sunnydale or otherwise."  
  
Xander had spent the entire retelling of the story in a state of self- loathing. Willow looked so distraught, seated on the sofa, Tara's next to her. How could he have been so stupid? He should have told her long ago that he knew how to get ahold of Oz. It was obvious that she still had feelings for him or she wouldn't be acting this way.  
  
Xander frowned. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Oz was not in Sunnydale but...It was not like Willow to lie. If she said she saw what looked like Oz, than she saw what looked like Oz. But who or what was it?  
  
"Xander!" Buffy called in a way that suggested it wasn't the first time she had called his name. "Will you call Oz?"  
  
Xander, shaking himself into conciseness, nodded his head. "Do you want me to call in private or do you want me to do it over speaker." He hoped Buffy would say private. He didn't think Willow needed to hear Oz's voice just yet.  
  
"Speaker." Willow said, startling everyone. "I want to here it from him that he wasn't in town." She continued.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Speaker." She echoed.  
  
Against his best judgement, Xander dialed Oz's number and put it on speaker. It rang three times before it was answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Xander inhaled slowly. "Oz? It's Xander."  
  
"What? Didn't you get enough stimulating conversation last night?" Oz asked in his usual mocking way.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Man, you don't sound so good. Hey! And you sound funny too. Am I on speaker?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm folding clothes." Xander made up quickly.  
  
Anya shot him a cool look. "Actually, WE need to ask you a question."  
  
"Whoa, Anya?"  
  
"We are all here Oz." Buffy put in.  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow, and me." Buffy continued.  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Oz?" Xander called.  
  
"So...what do you want?"  
  
"Well...were you in Sunnydale last night?" Xander questioned.  
  
"What? No...why?"  
  
"Because...Willow...she claims that she saw you last night."  
  
"What, like in town? In Sunnydale?"  
  
"Hey, I saw you." Willow finally spoke up. "I know you are not here but...I wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating, or anything else. I saw you..."  
  
"You don't have a twin do you?" Anya couldn't help but ask. Xander looked at her questionably. Anya shrugged. She was only trying to help.  
  
"No, I don't have a twin. Listen...Will...I know you...you wouldn't make something like this up. Maybe...maybe I should come to Sunnydale. Help you figure this out."  
  
"Excellent idea." Anya agreed before anyone could say anything else. "If there is an Oz imposter in town you should be here to help locate him."  
  
Xander glanced at Willow and couldn't help but feel that this was a very bad idea.  
  
"Okay, I can be their tomorrow afternoon. I have to go now though. Oh, Will, don't worry, we'll figure this out okay. Bye guys." With that the phone went dead.  
  
Xander gently hung up his end. "Well...now what?"  
  
"We can't actually do anything until this thing shows up again...actually...Willow, where was it exactly that you saw this imposter?" Tara questioned.  
  
Willow gave a quick description of the location. She was feeling much better now that Tara was here. It was amazing how safe she made her feel.  
  
"Buffy, tonight you should include that area in your patrol okay."  
  
"Can do." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Come on Willow, I'll walk you home." Tara suggested, escorting the other witch towards the door.  
  
"See you guys tonight?" She called back.  
  
Buffy nodded. Also making her way out. She needed to make sure Dawn was okay. Sure she was only staying at a friend's house but after their mother's death Buffy had taken it upon herself to take care of her sister. The money their mom had left was enough to support them and the house they still lived in. No matter how difficult it was to continue living there they had both frowned upon the idea of moving someplace else just yet.  
  
Xander glanced up, he couldn't remember how long he had been staring at the phone, to watch Anya take up her post behind the cash register. "Just another day working on the Hellmouth." She proclaimed cheerfully smiling at him.  
  
"So, what's in store for today?" He asked leaning over and kissing her gently.  
  
"Hey now, none of that, I have work to."  
  
"Say no more. I'm out of here." Xander repys.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anya asked.  
  
Xander pondered this a moment. He really didn't have anywhere to be today. Thinking. He definitely needed to do some of that. "Oh, you know, just out and about." He said as he left.  
  
Anya shrugged. Understanding Xander wasn't one of the easiest things for her to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer Extrodinar, walked the deserted graveyard. She usually walked with a destination, or at least some sort of pattern, around the various headstones, but tonight she simply meandered around. Walking a cemetery at night was so second nature to her now it was almost habitual. Her mind wandered from one thought to the next, never really settling on one thing.  
  
All at once she was attacked from behind. She cursed herself for her previous inattentiveness to her surroundings. The newly risen Vampire attempted to wrap its arms around her. She instantly twisted out of his reach.  
  
The slayer backed up away from it. She thought she recognized him from a convenience store down town. Tall and gangly with short cropped brown hair. Probably wasn't very popular, when he was alive anyway.  
  
Buffy was now in total Slaying mode. She attacked with all the built up energy she had stored from her worry about Willow. She raced at him and jumped, sending a rib shattering kick into the chest of her aslant, who staggered backward, falling over a headstone. He was thrown off just long enough for her to pull out a stack and pounce on him like a cat, sharp wood quickly turning him to dust. Fresh vamps are always the easiest to kill. She thought to herself as she stood and dusted herself off.  
  
Buffy walked around the cemetery a little longer then decided to head over to the spot Willow had seen Oz. It wasn't very far away if she ran.  
  
When Buffy was about a block away she slowed down. If there was something up there, no need to let it know she was coming. Slowly she crept forward, hiding mostly in the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Buffy jumped, spinning around. What was the matter with her tonight?  
  
"Spike!? What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded. Trying to hide how much he had startled her.  
  
"Oh, you know, just out for a bight. If you know what I mean." The blond vampire joked. "Or at least that's what I would be doing if I didn't still have this bloody chip in my head. As it is, I'm just out for a walk, you know, hopin to come across a little action. The night's my day, love." He smiled.  
  
"Are you going to stand there blabbing to me or are you going to go away?" Buffy grumbled.  
  
"You," Spike pointed a finger at her, "didn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, let me think, it's the middle of the night, I'm the Slayer, what would you be doing?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Spike regarded her carefully, eyes searching hers, sending unwanted, yet hard to ignore, shivers up her spine. Spike sighed. "Slaying things I suppose."  
  
Buffy nodded. Swallowing. Why was she suddenly uncomfortable? This was Spike, unliked, unwanted by humans and demon alike.  
  
"So...what is it this time?" He asked drawing her back to the present.  
  
"Well..." She started.  
  
"Oh, come on." Spike continued to stare at her with those deep, soulful eyes.  
  
"Okay." Buffy caved. "Willow swears she saw Oz here last night. Only there was limited contact and even shorter conversation."  
  
"Oz? The werewolf guy?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"I always did like that guy." Spike smirked. "So, what's the big deal. Old boyfriend comes to town, blows of his ex. Big deal. What's that have to do with the Slayer." Spiked noticed Buffy's annoyed look and quickly added. "Besides the fact that she's your little friend and all."  
  
"It wasn't really him." Buffy stated.  
  
"What do you mean 'not him?"  
  
"We called him. Oz, I mean, at his home, which is no were near here. He was home."  
  
"So...who did Wicca girl see?"  
  
"That, my dear undead one, is what I am trying to find out. So if you excuse me." Buffy turned from him.  
  
Spike's hand shot out and griped Buffy's arm. Gently he turned her around.  
  
Buffy willed herself to be turned. "Yes?"  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Buffy regarded the tall vampire carefully. "No." She finally replied.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Fine. Be that way. I'll go find my own monsters of the night to kill." Without  
  
another word he turned and disappeared into the night.  
  
Buffy was left staring after him. Maybe I should have let him come...no, scratch that, he would have just got in the way. Buffy spun around and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy cringed. She had hoped to avoid this topic for as long as possible. She firmly folded her arms over her chest and stared straight into the, now even with her own, face of her, not so little anymore, sister. "I refuse, it's impossible, I can't do it!"  
  
"Buffy! Please, mom use to do it." Dawn pleaded.  
  
"But...Dawn, I don't...know...how." She uncrossed her arms and gestured helplessly. "Besides, we may not even have the right...stuff."  
  
"We do. I already checked." Dawn smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
It was Summers tradition to make waffles on Saturday morning. A tradition that had been forgotten after Joyce's death. Buffy could understand Dawn's want to continue it. It would give them both a chance to do something familiar and...normal again. The only problem was that Buffy was a horrible cook.  
  
Buffy frowned, she had lost and they both knew it. "Fine, but if they turn out like charcoal it's not my fault."  
  
  
  
An hour and a half latter the two remaining Summer girls sat together at the kitchen table eating the few decent waffles they had been able to cook successfully. It had taken a few tries but they eventually made some that appeared edible.  
  
"Well," Buffy started, around a mouth full of food. "Not bad for our first try."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Thank you Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled. At least things were getting back to normal on the home front. She still had no idea what it was Willow had seen. What worried her most was that despite her patrol last knight, which had been a typical newly awakened vampire slay-fest, she had no answers. There was absolutely nothing out of the norm about last night. Well norm in a, I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, sort of way.  
  
In a matter of hours she would be seated in the Magic Shop telling the rest of the guys just that. Nothing. Buffy hated nothing. She couldn't fight a nothing.  
  
Nothing...except for the appearance of Spike. Which wasn't such an odd thing to have happen seeing as he can no longer terrorize the human population. Buffy knew that he 'claimed to love her but, a vampire, without a soul, non-the less. Did a soulless being even know what love was?  
  
"Buffy. Hello." Dawn waved a hand, annoyingly in front of Buffy's face. "Earth to Buffy."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy started, coming out of her daze.  
  
"I said, next time we have to remember to grease the iron right away."  
  
"Yeah. We..." Buffy was cut short by the ring of the telephone. Groaning, she pushed herself up and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Yello."  
  
"Hello Buffy. How was your patrol?" Anya's unmistakable voice questioned.  
  
"Oh, you know, staked a few vampires, walked over...no...fought over a few graves. The usual."  
  
"Nothing about our dear Oz imposter?"  
  
"Not a thing. All in all, it was a very boring knight."  
  
"Only you would find staking vampires boring."  
  
"Yeah, well, when you've been doing it for five years..." Buffy let her voice trail off. "So, what's the deal? When are we meeting?"  
  
"How does one sound?"  
  
Buffy glanced at the clock. 11:30. That left an hour and a half. "Sounds good. You want me to call anyone?"  
  
"No, no, I can handle it. See you soon."  
  
"Yep." Buffy gently set down the receiver.  
  
"Another meeting of the Buffy Support Group?" Dawn questioned.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Although I do believe there is no help for any of us."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Buffy was surprised when she walked into the Magic Box one and a half hours latter. She had expected to see the entire Scooby gang there to greet her. Which was usually the case because she was usually late.  
  
Tara managed a weak smile from her chair while Anya gave her a typical bright smile from her position behind the counter.  
  
"Umm...guys...meeting? Where is everybody?" Buffy sank into the chair beside Tara.  
  
"Well...I wanted you to arrive early so that the three of us could talk. I believe Willow and Xander are very emotionally distraught at the moment and may not be of...much help." Tara said cautiously.  
  
"Xander was so upset," Anya confirmed. " He didn't even want to have sex last night.  
  
"That's...horrible." Buffy gently replied.  
  
"Tell me about it." Anya sighed, taking a chair opposite Buffy. "It isn't really fair. Whenever he wants it and I'm to tired I give in but last night, he just refused and refused. Even after I..."  
  
"ANYA" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Oh, right, you guys don't care." Anya slumped.  
  
"It's not that we don't...care. It's just that we don't...well...really want, have to know that." Tara said carefully. "So." She turned to Buffy. "Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing." Buffy confirmed.  
  
"Wow! That's got to be a first! Nothing? No vamps, nothing?" Anya's eyes were wide in surprise. It was almost enough to make Buffy laugh, almost.  
  
"Nothing. As in no sign of the Oz imposter. There were vampires. I killed em."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So any idea when the Real Oz is going to show?" Buffy continued.  
  
"Technically, no idea. All we know is some time this afternoon." Anay said, coming out from behind the counter and sitting on one of the stools. "Which, in reality, could be anytime from, say, one until, like, seven." Anya said, the first real contribute of the day.  
  
"He never was very punctual anyway." Buffy frowned.  
  
"So what, are we just going to sit around until he shows up?" Anya was antsy. She didn't like it when no one knew what was going on. Especially if it effected her and Xander's relationship.  
  
"There isn't much we can do at this time anyway." Tara too was feeling frustrated. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be there for Willow but they weren't together anymore. She felt so confused. Not to mention the really didn't have enough information to start any thorough investigation, so to speak. There were just to many possibilities. Even if she could settle on one, there was no way of proving, or disproving it. She had  
  
hoped that Buffy would have encountered it last night. Thus far, it appeared to be harmless, physically, anyway. Although the emotional tailspin it had put everyone into, given that only one person had actually seen it, was to much to overlook.  
  
Buffy drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. I should have brought Dawn, at least then I would have someone to talk to. Not that she didn't mind talking to Tara but she's got a lot on her mind right now and Anya, was Anya. Buffy closed her eyes, sleep, I could use more of that.  
  
Buffy had no time to rest for no sooner had she closed her eyes when the door chimed and in walked Xander.  
  
"Feeling better?" Anya asked. She felt the need to say something, the previous silence had been driving her nuts.  
  
"Considering that I lied to my best friend and now she hates me." Xander practically fell into the chair beside Anya. "I'm just peachy."  
  
"Hate is such a strong word. How about...strong dislike." Anya tried to help.  
  
Xander merely grunted.  
  
The silence began again.  
  
Buffy took it upon herself to break the silence. "In case you were wondering, as I am sure you were, I didn't see anything out of the...Sunnydale, ordinary last night."  
  
"I figured as much." He said. Buffy was growing seriously concerned. Xander just wasn't the quite sulky type. Okay, maybe sulky, but never quiet.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Willow will get over it. Promise." She said as enthusiastically as she could.  
  
Xander looked at the slayer, oh so wanting to believe her. "I just...feel so bad."  
  
"I know Xander. And Willow knows it too." Buffy reassured.  
  
Xander managed a sort of half smile. "Man, I've done some stupid stuff before but this takes the cake."  
  
Anya squeezed his arm affectionately. Xander looked at her and his heart was filled with more love for her than he had ever thought possible.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. No matter what I may think of Anya, she makes Xander happy and when it comes down to it, that's all that matters. Buffy shook her head, still smiling. Things would work out. She new it.  
  
The door chimed. Everyone turned to watch Willow enter the room. She looked like she hadn't slept much.  
  
Willow managed a weak smile as she slid next onto the sofa next to Buffy. Buffy couldn't help but notice that Willow had chosen the seat farthest from Xander. Buffy mentally groaned.  
  
"Hi guys." Anya beamed.  
  
"So." Willow turned to Buffy and Tara. "What's the deal?"  
  
"A whole lot of nothing." Buffy fidgeted. She wasn't sure if she should act like nothing was wrong or what. She almost would rather be fighting a troop of vampires that have to be around when Xander and Willow fought.  
  
"She staked some Vampires." Anya proclaimed.  
  
Willow glanced at her, and then reverted back to Buffy. "Did you go to the corner of Mintel and Krist Street? Like, the exact location?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I didn't actually go to that spot. I just sort of watched it from a short distance."  
  
"I was thinking that location might have something to do with it."  
  
Tara leaned forward. "That is a very interesting theory."  
  
"You think the Oz imposter is suck in that area?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow ignored him. "It was like he came out of nowhere. And he disappeared so fast. I didn't even really see him leave. He just sort of...disappeared."  
  
"Was it an instant disappearance or a ghostly fade out?" Xander tried again. Clearly annoyed at being previously ignored.  
  
"Tonight we have to remember to go the that exact location, okay Buffy?" Willow continued to ignore Xander.  
  
"Yeah, I'll remember." Buffy hesitantly replied.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?" Xander blurted out.  
  
"When is Ox coming?" Willow spitefully changed the subject.  
  
"Stop it!" Xander almost shouted. Standing up and slamming his hand down on the table in front of him, causing everyone to jump.  
  
Willow stared at him angrily and slowly stood to face him. With the table between them she remained silent.  
  
"Look, I know your mad at me but...the silent treatment? How old are you?" Xander continued to glare at Willow.  
  
"I'm ignoring you because I think it is easier than talking to you." Willow said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, oh, you thing I'll just roll over and forgive you?"  
  
"Well...it would be nice."  
  
The others in the room were all silent. Each of them wanting to be anywhere but here. Yet neither was willing to chance getting up, in case it drew the unwanted attention of the arguing two.  
  
"Forget it!" Willow continued, on the verge of tears.  
  
"You can't stay mad at me forever!"  
  
"Xander! You betrayed me! I'm on the verge of Hating you, of course I can stay mad at you forever!"  
  
"All I did was not give you One number!"  
  
"The phone number of my first love!"  
  
"Exactly! I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"I don't need your protection." Willow was crying now. Tara stood and gently put her arm around her. Willow didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I've been protecting you forever." Xander's face was red with frustration.  
  
"You can't protect me from myself."  
  
Suddenly the fight is interrupted by the door chime. Oz walked in and surveyed the room. "And to think, I actually missed this?"  
  
Willow sank back into her chair, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Xander continued to stand, "Hello Oz." He managed, a bit forcefully. 


End file.
